Frodo's Friend
by The MUTT aka Ri
Summary: What happens when a new spin is taken on LOTR? A mutt meets the hobbits and Tolkien never mentioned her. CH. 2 UP!! Anxious 4 REVIEWS!!!!!!
1. Ri Follows the Hobbits

Frodo's Friend  
  
Told By: Ri Iris Poencia  
  
Disclaimer: Hullo. I don't own any Lord of the Rings people, places, events, etc. I only own the opinions expressed here, Ri Iris Poencia, this fic and random inside jokes that only a select few outside of my ring, er, "Fellowship" of friends would get. Please, don't flame me, I'll just ignore it, don't try to pass this off as your own, I'll sue you, and don't try to sue me unless you would like clothing lint, a staple, and a random assortment of dirt & debris for payment. Thank you, please read and review… And by the way, enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
:: The chronicle/ diary of the newest addition to the Fellowship, a half hobbit, half elf female mutt, Ri, is the following. Let's take a peek into her psyche::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Prancing Pony, Bree, Autumn  
  
Well this is bloody perfect. What a dolt that softie Butterbur is! I can not believe it! He is going about and- Oops. I have gone and done it again! Pardon me for my rudeness. My name is Ri Poencia. I am a strange mix, if I do say so myself. I'm half- halfling and half- elf. Strange, eh? But anyways, I'm on a quest to assist this small group of hobbits. There were to be four of them, coming from the Shire, and the lead hobbit has dark hair, bright, intelligible eyes, and goes by the name Baggins. Well, I'm upset with dear old Butterbur because he putters about muttering, 'Underhill, not Mr. Baggins… he's got The Ring… Gandalf said that Baggins will be under as Underhill…' and all sorts of queer and unsatisfactory folk are just salivating to get a hold of that information and tell The Dark Lord. He's just… just… so, laid back and frantic, that sometimes I'm afraid he'll forget who he is! Evening is upon us now, and I'm afraid that my second supper is calling me. I'll just slip into the kitchen and fix myself a wee bite to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O, what splendid luck! The hobbits have arrived here a few hours ago! They've been down in the pub drinking, chatting with everyone and telling the news of the Shire. I regret to say that Mr. Underhill caused a disturbance, when he was singing a song for the pub and leaping about. He jumped and landed against a table, shattering mugs and creating a ruckus. The whole pub was shocked and startled to discover that he had suddenly vanished before our very eyes! He reappeared later, talking to Strider in the corner, claiming to have crawled over there as soon as he had fallen. The entire company left, soon thereafter, and many a strange, queer folk smirked at him as they sauntered out. O, what fools those Shire-hobbits are, for they do not yet know how seriously dangerous their quest is. I heard them talking with Strider and Butterbur, later, once they were all in the room they were staying in. They plan on leaving early the next morning. I shall follow them and leave dear kind old Butterbur the past few months rent I owe him, and then some… maybe. I shall go to bed now and prepare for the morn.  
  
  
  
  
  
4:05, Next morning, Bree, Woods bordering The Road  
  
Well, it's biting cold and frosty out here. I left Butterbur some money and a note. I'm all packed and waiting for the hobbits to arrive. It's too cold and early for hobbits to be up. Maybe I should have waited indoors a bit. Too late for that now. They should be arriving any hour! Here, I'll just curl up under this tree and take a short nap… It's not like I haven't waited enough already… Now where'd I pack my pillow? The ground is much too lumpy to be of much comfort to my head. Sigh. O, drat. I'll just have to use my pack…  
  
  
  
11:25, That afternoon, the Woods along The Road  
  
Hmm? O, curses! How could I have let this happen? I've slept right through the morning! If I hadn't heard merry voices and short strings of song, I would likely have missed them. They were talking amongst themselves of a right path to take. It seems as though they have decided to take Strider with them, for he is a fairly good Ranger and can pick out fairly decent "short" cuts. I've decided to trail them, at a safe distance, so as not to cause them alarm, or to alert them to my presence. Now, I must go and quickly. Great, I seem to have been gnawing on my knuckles again. I should stop doing that before I gnaw right through the bone!  
  
  
  
  
  
Late Evening, Along The Road  
  
They have stopped and set up camp for the night. I nearly walked past them, which would have caused them to believe I was a foe. I am lucky that I saw Sam Gamgee hurrying up the path with his arms full of a type of fruit. I have stopped nearby them, so I may be alerted to when they rise in the morning. As of current, the hobbits are asleep, yet Strider is awake, smoking and keeping guard. I hope he goes to bed soon. I desperately need to relieve and bathe myself, and I wouldn't want to risk him seeing me. What am I to do?  
  
  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
O! I fear I shall wet myself! Hurry up and sleep Strider!  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
Ok, he's not asleep. What to do about my predicament…  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
How in the bloody ell do you knock a Ranger out temporarily?  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
Screw this. I'm going to the wash closet. My only comfort is that Strider cannot see me because he doesn't have my Elven eyesight. Take that you bloody trailblazer.  
  
  
  
Early pre-dawn hours…  
  
Damn that Strider. He sleeps soundly and has not moved an inch since last night. I have a need to knock him upside the head. He must have bonked his bean when he was a wee small child. Incompetent baboon mercenary…  
  
  
  
Breakfast time, about 8:30 maybe…  
  
Well, I ate a hurried breakfast and am scrambling to finish packing and moving on out. I am sipping a kip o' my favorite drink, nobody really knows what it's called… It's Elven name is similar to that of willow's bane, but for the life of me, I can't remember how to say it in Elven. Ah, well. Time for me to go. I wouldn't want to miss any chance of throwing a rock at Strider's head without suspicion…  
  
Cheers!  
  
Mid-day, Along the Road  
  
Strider has hardly let up. He's hurrying the hobbits as fast as he can. I've taken a quick stop, to gather my senses and quench my hunger. I must go now. I can hear them up ahead taking a new path. I'm off!  
  
Late Evening, in The Wood beside the Road  
  
O, wondrous. Once again, they have stopped and set up camp, while I stalk outside the rays of light that their fire gives off. Each hobbit has already fallen asleep, and yet Strider sits up, awake. Why doesn't the bloomin Ranger sleep?  
  
Evening, 4 Days later, Weathertop Hill  
  
I am so bloody tired. Strider has pushed himself, the hobbits, their ponies, and my ability to follow them, by his lack of stopping and taking longer periods of rest or sleep. Now, we have reached a small dell near Weathertop. The hobbits have set up and started a hearty fire. Although I am half-Elf, I wouldn't say "no" to a nice, long sleep, or a hearty meal. Unfortunately, the staples are getting noticeably smaller. The amount of food for a hobbit to consume and deem hisself able to walk or do anything is much larger than the meal they are entitled to. I'd share some with them, but I would have to expose myself. But… if I know Strider properly, than he'll be out hunting around and looking for all possible areas where there could be an attack. I think I'll head up towards a small bridge near here and leave him a little, "something"…  
  
Later that Evening…  
  
Well, Strider found my little 'gift'. I applaud him. Hopefully he won't stay up the whole night pondering what it means, where it came from, et cetera. He looked a little bit "rumpled" if you know what I mean… I also pray that he might dream of his fair lady Arwen, and slip into a stupor. I must talk to the Elf-Friend, Frodo, Bearer of The Ring. Elvellon, I shall be meeting you soon, I suspect. But I will wait. Wait until you have had your well deserved rest and wait, as long as I may. I will wait to come for you and your protection, when the Enemy comes to harm you in your time of peril and adventure. Sleep my dear halfling friend. You must save your energy for the journey that is yet ahead of you and your friends…  
  
Mid-night, Dell near Weathertop  
  
Ok, enough is enough. Strider will end up killing hisself if he doesn't get any more sleep. Plus, shooting him with this special Elven arrow will make me feel so much better about the ol' chap. Take this little dose for a nap… heh heh heh…  
  
Oh? What is that? I'm feeling uneasy. ::puts down bow & arrow:: Something… doesn't *feel* right. Strider seems to sense it too. I am pretty sure he's moving out... O, MY! What *was* that? I HEARD something… ::sniffs the air:: ::cringes:: Ugh. The air *smells* evil. I am afraid that I must go. Quickly, I shall run to guard Elvellon and his companions. Strider will keep them safe in ways that I cannot. I do not fear for him.


	2. Ri Worries for Elvellon

****

Frodo's Friend: Continued

By: Nefuialiel (Ri)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything to do with LotR, but then again, if you thought I did, you need serious mental help and shouldn't be clogging up society. Know why? Because… You are the weakest link… Goodbye.

Near Dawn, Weathertop

My eyes are heavy as I write this, for I have been up since dawn yesterday. The whole past night I spent sitting up near the halflings, out of view, my eyes searching, my ears straining, and my bow notched, lying in my lap. I longed to go and see if Elvellon was all right! 

He was injured; it seems, by the enemy of Wraiths that stole in during the night. I wish I had been able to see them better in the cover of darkness. I watched, from my perch on the oak branch, as Strider slipped into the shadows and took the two small ones with him, a ways. The hobbits must have felt there was something wrong as well, for they all seemed to freeze and watch the three shadows approach. I had my attention focused on the creeping shadows, and, when all of a sudden, I felt this premonition of dread. I quickly stole a glance at the hobbits, but was horrified to discover that Frodo was missing! I heard his loyal friend, Samwise Gamgee, call out for him. An unearthly cry rose from the shadows and they descended upon something that I could not see. I heard the young halfling call out in fear, then once more in pain. Strider came out from the hilltop ad proceeded to kick Nazgul bootay. I knew at that moment that only if Strider were to be overpowered by the Wraiths could I help the group in a very noticeable way. I had soon noticed that Frodo was back. He was lying down on the ground, looking as though he were asleep. I replaced my bow and arrows and silently jumped from the tree. I scampered, unnoticed, up towards the top of the hill. Strider had fought off the last of the Nazgul, and he was now turning to the hobbit. He scooped Frodo up into his arms and rushed down to the others. I followed him, worried. He ordered a fire be made and that Frodo be kept warm, before dashing out into the woods. I chose to stay near the hobbits and was deeply touched with the concern and care that all of them, most certainly Samwise, regarded Frodo with. Strider returned, later, and applied some chewed plant to Frodo's wound. By now, Frodo was awake. He was cold, and in pain, but determined to get to Rivendell. Strider has mandated rest, recovery and fire. Oh! I am so worried! They _must_ reach Rivendell as soon as they can and get Lord Elrond's help! I am truly sorry for my previous upset thoughts of Strider, for he has saved Elvellon's life! I shall pour some Willow's Bane Nectar into small silver goblets for each of them. I will sneak near the camp, if not *in* the camp to leave these. I shall go now, then settle back to watch and wait.

About 4 days later…

Oi. My heart is in anguish. Despite Strider and the other hobbits attentive care, Frodo isn't showing signs of improvement. The weather is horrible. Cold, gray and rainy. His strength is sapped, and they are attempting to pass through a treacherous mountain pass. He's slowly becoming a Wraith. O, Elvellon! Hold on! You are coming to help! I wish I could go to help you and your friends. But, not yet. I hope you get help in time!

Next day, Noon

Not much to report, if you ignore the fact that Elvellon is going, slowly. I am sure that we are going to be passing an old troll cave. Perhaps we could shelter from the rain there. Or, more accurately, they can shelter from the rain there. I will tough it out just outside the door to protect them. Otherwise, not much to report.

Next day, Mid-morning

To-day is a very beautiful day. The sun is out, _finally_, and we are on the other side of the mountain. Well, the path leading down, actually. But, on a very high note, spirits are soaring and Elvellon looks much better. All here are merry and joyful. The hobbits will, on occasion, break into song. I remember back when another hobbit and company of dwarves came down this path, before the wretched Ring was found. Because I was, and still am, so young, I wasn't sent to make sure the company stayed out of trouble. But then, no other elf, Big Man, or other creature, went to follow them on their quest, for it was just to find gold of Dwarves, taken from them by a dragon. Well, so much for that! But now, we're just on our way to Rivendell. WITH THE EVIL_ RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I would be surprised if Elrond even LET us into Rivendell. But, hey, who am I to question Lord Elrond? I mean, he's like, ageless, and I'm only 205(0). I'm not sure if the last number is 0 (2050) or 5 (205). But either way, I'm young! And…old… considering for which species you want to know for. For a hobbit, my dad's people, I'm old. For an elf, my mum's people, I'm young. Very young. But, anyways, not much is happening to-day. Nice, quiet, peaceful… ::Holds up hand:: What?! ::scanning scenery:: I heard them, and it was a terrified shout. Curse my big mouth. I need to go now. I must see what is wrong.


	3. Ri Heads for the Ford

****

Frodo's Friend: Part 3 

Late Evening, The Road over the Misty Mountains

Well… We all had a very adventurous day to-day! The shouts had come from Master Peregrin and Master Meridoc! They had spotted three very large trolls down in a clearing and ran back to Strider, Sam and Frodo, afraid. The group had descended to the clearing, nervous. After Strider hollered that the, 'old stone' get up and broke a stick across it's neck, that the group burst out laughing, even Frodo, in his condition. He then said something about the hobbits forgetting their family history with Gandalf tricking three trolls who were arguing how to best cook 13 dwarves and one hobbit. Merry called for a bit of song. Frodo suggested Sam could pull something from his memory. After some urging, Sam obliged and began to sing. I'll write down the song he sang before I forget it.

**__**

Troll sat alone on his seat of stone,

And munched and mumbled a bare old bone;

For many a year he had gnawed it near, 

For meat was hard to come by.

Done by! Gum by!

In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone,

And meat was hard to come by.

Up came Tom with his big boots on.

Said he to Troll: 'Pray, what is yon?

For it looks like the shin o' my nuncle Tim,

As should be a-lyin' in graveyard.

Caveyard! Paveyard!

This many a year has Tim been gone,

And I thought he were lyin' in graveyard.'

'My lad,' said Troll, 'this bone I stole.

But what be bones that lie in a hole?

Thy nuncle was dead as a lump o' lead,

Afore I found his shinbone.

Tinbone! Thinbone!

He can spare a share for a poor old troll, For he don't need his shinbone.'

Said Tom: 'I don't see why the likes o' thee

Without axin' leave should go makin' free

With the shank or shin o' my father's kin;

So hand the old bone over!

Rover! Trover!

Though dead he be, it belongs to he;

So hand the old bone over!'

'For a couple o' pins,' says Troll, and grins,

'I'll eat thee too, and gnaw thy shins.

A bit o' fresh meat will go down sweet!

I'll try my teeth on thee now.

Hee now! See now!

I'm tired o' gnawing old bones and skins;

I've a mind to dine on thee now.'

But just as he thought his dinner was caught,

He found his hands had hold of naught.

Before he could mind, Tom slipped behind

And gave him the boot to larn him.

Warn him! Darn him!

A bump o' the boot on the seat, Tom thought,

Would be the way to larn him.

But harder than stone is the flesh and bone

Of a troll that sits in the hills alone.

As well set your boot to the mountain's root,

For the seat of a troll don't feel it.

Peel it! Heal it!

Old Troll laughed, when he heard Tom groan,

And he knew his toes could feel it.

Tom's leg is game, since home he came,

And his bootless foot is lasting lame;

But Troll don't care, and he's still there

With the bone he boned from its owner.

Doner! Boner!

Troll's old seat is still the same,

And the bone he boned from its owner!

Now, that isn't any old song, no sir. Master Gamgee just came up with it all on his own. After the lovely song, the journey continued along the Road that had been taken by Bilbo, Gandalf and Co. many years before. 

As a night-rest spot was being searched for, behind me, I heard hooves. Black Rider hooves. I veered off the Road and peered out from behind a large elm. As I listened, I suddenly heard small bells ringing from the saddle. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. It was an Elf! Glorfindel! I stayed put behind the tree but stuck my head further around the trunk. When he rode even to me, the horse stopped, he turned and smiled at me. I smiled back, pointed ahead of me towards the Road, the smile dropped from my lips, whispered, "Elvellon." and nodded solemnly.

Glorfindel nodded back and looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and told him in Elvish, "Don't tell them I am here. Please, hurry. Elvellon has been struck with the weapon of the Enemy."

Glorfindel gave me a sad smile and said, "Then I will see you at Rivendell, later?"

I nodded and told him, "I still owe you a song and dance. We shall even the score after the Council of Elrond. Go now, Glorfindel. Good bye."

He smiled and continued trotting ahead. Once he left, I grabbed my pack and silently ran to through the trees. Whence I reached the heather patch where the travelers had been hiding, I saw Glorfindel talking with Strider and the hobbits. O, it seems that the rune Strider found wasn't mine but was Glorfindel's… Hmmmm… But, if that is so, then who found mine… Uh oh… This is very, very bad…

Two days later, The Road before the Ford

We have been travelling since Glorfindel joined us. Twice we have stopped to rest. While the others sleep/ rest, I go up to Glorfindel and tell him what I have heard or seen. So far, nothing. Frodo is slipping further away from us. It's just heart-wrenching to see him in his agony and the helpless, saddened looks on his friend's faces. Glorfindel was beyond correct when he said healing the wound was not in his power, but was in only Lord Elrond's powers. Galadriel or Celeborn might have fixed Frodo up… But Elrond is closer by far. Back to Glorfindel, without his help and the painful reason for my secrecy from the group, Frodo might not have made it as far as he has. Just a few more hours and he'll be in Rivendell. I am going to head up closer to them. I am too far behind to analyze the condition Elvellon is in. Maybe after I do that, I'll dart ahead and scout out the Ford. It may be possible that spies for Sauron have gotten past the Elves, or close to them. I'm off to find the Road.


End file.
